The Mouse
by Chmia
Summary: After spending only one night with Usagi, Luna wishes to express her gratitude.


Usagi reached across her bed to open her window, then paused to stretch. Not long ago, she had discovered that she was the pretty sailor suited guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon. Her life had been turned upside down in the matter of one day. Now she was expected to regularly risk her life for the sake of the Earth and the unknown princess of the moon. It was similar to all of her childhood fantasies, but far too real to comfort her. Then again, at the same time, buried underneath the fear and apprehension, was a feeling of familiarity.

Usagi leaned over to rest her arms on the windowsill and gaze at the neighborhood when she felt her arm touch something soft, warm, and squishy. She paused for a moment, closed her eyes, and did her best not to scream. She pushed away from the windowsill abruptly, promptly lost her footing, and fell of the bed in a heap. "Owie," she squealed, rubbing her head. Then, she remembered what she had touched. With another squeal, she jerked her hand off her head and checked to see if she had left anything on her head.

It was clean, but her hand smelled kind of weird. With a wrinkle of her nose, she crawled forward on her hands and knees to the window. Cautiously, she pulled herself upright and peered over the windowsill. Oh my god, there it was! Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the dead body of a small mouse.

Another high pitched squeal built up in her throat, but at the same time she felt rather sick to her stomach and dared not open her mouth. She dashed toward her bathroom, stumbling over her feet the entire way. The door loudly slammed closed and the sound of rushing water could be heard.

From behind the corner of Usagi's desk, a small black cat hung her head with misery and disappointment. Luna forlornly leapt to the windowsill and nudged the dead mouse with her paw. She placed it back into the same position as it had been left about thirty minutes ago. With a dejected sigh, Luna sat on her haunches.

She had wanted to give Usagi a small gift, a thank-you for giving the small, black cat a home. Last night, Luna had curled up under the desk in the corner of Usagi's bedroom. She had not yet felt comfortable sleeping closer to Usagi.

Something was there, however, because Usagi had reached under the desk and brought Luna to her bed. Usagi had held Luna in her arms and the two had cuddled the entire night. Luna had been very touched and she had wanted to express her gratitude, but a cat only had so many options. Granted, she was a magical cat and perhaps it would have been better to produce a magical item, but her access to magical items was limited and regulated. So, Luna had gone to retrieve the gift that all cats bring to their owners, a mouse that she had caught and killed herself.

But, she had not expected Usagi to react that way when she saw Luna's gift. Maybe Usagi did not want to have a cat, especially a cat that was symbolic and representative of so many changes? Luna's tail drooped low and her ears flattened against her head. Then, the door to the bathroom opened.

Luna jerked upright and froze, one paw on the mouse.

"Ew, Luna, don't you dare eat that thing!" Usagi scolded, reaching forward for her cat.

Luna shrunk away from Usagi's touch. Her ears were still flattened against her head. "I would do no such thing."

Usagi seemed surprised when Luna shrank away from her touch. She looked confused for a moment, but then things began to click into place. "Did you… Luna, did you bring me that mouse?"

Luna looked away, but nodded.

Usagi reached forward again, but not for Luna this time. She looked visibly queasy, but she grabbed the mouse. "I love it, Luna," she said, clearly bothered by holding the dead creature, but she managed to smile anyway. "Thank you," she said, reaching to touch Luna's head.

Luna's ears and tail perked up as she allowed Usagi to scratch her cat behind the ears. "I won't do it again," Luna promised. Usagi smiled awkwardly and shook her head. "It is okay Luna. It is the thought that counts, right?"

She put the mouse on the windowsill and picked her cat up. "How about we get you some breakfast?" Usagi said, not feeling very hungry herself just yet. Usagi held her cat close and gave Luna a small kiss on the forehead.

"I like ice-cream, too. Do you think you can catch an ice-cream cart next time?"


End file.
